


She's Mine

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I guess it's not surprising for any of you, Light BDSM, More than one chapter for this one, Smut, So many sexscapades, Yes another sex fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Sexual tension, trespassing and a heated argument. An awesome combination for the first time with the one you want. Well at least Chloe Price thinks so.





	1. Say it!

**Author's Note:**

> Not really an awful lot to say for this one. Just unclogging the Pricefield sex backlog I've got taking over my brain.

“I don’t know about this Chloe. I’m already in so much trouble.” Max whispers to me.  
  
I roll my eyes at her as I rifle through some papers, “Stop being such a hella drama queen. Loosen up, be daring for once in your life.”  
  
“I am plenty loose and daring.” She retorts with a huff.  
  
“Oh please Max. I bet the most daring thing you have done is saying yes to the drive-in with boner boy Wilma.” It comes out sounding a lot more pissed and snarkier than I meant it to.  
  
“Warren!” Max says and gives me a look.  
  
I roll my eyes, “Whatever.”  
  
“And I never said yes to him. I told him no.”  
  
I stop rummaging and look over to her, “Really? How come?”  
  
“Yeah. I don’t know I like him as a friend but I just don’t see Warren the way he sees me...” I feel this wave of relief when she says that and have to start looking through the cupboards to distract myself from these thoughts and feelings.  
  
“And he was also getting a little um...”  
  
“Desperate, creepy, something to get a smack in the mouth for?”  
  
“He wasn’t that bad Chloe.”  
  
“Max that major rager was one hi away from squirting his load over you.”  
  
She groans, “Dog Chloe you’re so disgusting.”  
  
I snicker, “Yeah it’s a hella gift.”  
  
“It’s something alright.” Max mutters.  
  
“I know you love me.”  
  
She rolls her eyes at me, “You wish.”  
  
“I really do.” I grumble.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. So, what was wrong with Wendy? Didn’t get ya blood pumping enough?”  
  
“He’s fine I guess. He is just not who I’m into. Anyway, you’re the bro killer not me.” She actually says it in this really angry tone.  
  
I look to her with narrowed eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Nothing Chloe. It doesn’t matter.” She mutters and crosses her arms as she looks away from me.  
  
I look at her confused for her sudden change and go over what she said because I don’t know why she seems so off especially the way she sounded angry when she called me a bro killer. And who even says that?  
  
Then what she said about he’s not who she’s into pops into my head and I’m starting to freak out in mine now, brain scrambling that she actually likes someone, someone who’s gonna get a hella ass kickin’ when I find out who. I can’t believe she likes somebody. They don’t deserve her whoever the fuck they are, no-one else does. I’m gonna get hold of this dude and wring their scrawny little neck until they---  
  
“Chloe can’t we just go? This isn’t fun and I’m tired.”  
  
“Max do you li...” I abruptly stop talking when I suddenly hear a couple of voices.  
  
“Get out here now you little punks.”  
  
“Keep your voice down. You don’t want to warn them idiot.”  
  
I look about for an escape route but there’s only the way we came in. I start panicking and can see Max is too then I see the closet door and quickly grab her hand.  
  
“Come on Max, in here.”  
  
I pull her inside and close the door quietly behind us.  
  
“I told you—“ She starts But I quickly cover her mouth with my hand to stop her from talking as I push myself against her so she’s pressed to the wall.  
  
“Shh!” I whisper yell at her.  
  
I can’t see her face but I just know she’s gonna be scowling at me and I can feel her breathing heavily out her nose onto my hand.  
  
The voices and footsteps get louder and I know they’re in the room we are, with the torchlight shining just under the door. My heart is pounding and I can feel Max go rigid. I’m not bothered about myself getting in trouble but I would hate it if I got Max in trouble. I feel kinda bad ‘cos she didn’t want to do this I basically forced her to, made her feel guilty like I always do when I want to get my way. I needed any excuse to be with her again, wanted to impress her like I always do and this is the stupid shit I come up with. Break in here and change my scores, reports or whatever, I don’t really remember what I was rambling to her.  
  
It’s really dark and tight in here and being this close to Max, pressed up against her like this feels so hella good but so hard to hold back from her. I can smell her, feel the warmth coming from her and it’s just making my head spin and my body ache with how much I want her, I always want her. It would be so easy to lean down capture her lips take her and have what I’ve dreamed of for so long. Kissing her isn’t enough for me anymore, it never was or will be.  
  
I feel Max take hold of my wrist and pull my hand away from her mouth, “Chloe move back. You’re making me hot.” She whispers and I can feel her warm sweet breath against me.  
  
I lick my lips trying to keep myself in check, “Max shush. You’re gonna get us caught. And I can’t move back there’s no room.” I lie at the end because I could move off her a little but I don’t want to.  
  
She huffs, “This was your stupid idea to break in here and steal your papmmph...” I quickly lean in and press my lips to hers to shut her up but mostly because I can’t hold myself back from her any longer.  
  
Max goes completely stiff; her hand grips my wrist tight and her other balls up the front of my top as she breathes out deeply against me. But I don’t stop, I can’t seem to help myself I want her so badly and push my tongue into her mouth making her let out a small moan into me and I can’t help one falling from mine. I push up against her more and take hold of her hands and pin them above her head to the wall. It’s sloppy completely messy and she’s barely doing anything but it’s absolutely perfect and she taste so hella good, she always tastes so good.  
  
While I’m having a hella good time trying to kiss a rigid non-kissing back Max I hear one of the dudes say, “Quick over here. I heard something the way we came in.”  
  
I pull back from her after a little longer and I can feel her shuddery breaths against me and I know I am too. And once I’m able to get a semblance of control over myself I start freaking out and need to get out of this tight space before I do something else that I’m definitely not gonna regret but will definitely freak Max out more than she already is. She isn’t even into me and sure we’ve kissed, a lot but it’s mostly because I can’t help myself with her, constantly needing to feel and touch her just anything I can get from her. And now I know she likes someone else which really hurts and fucks me off.  
  
I push off of her and open the door not really caring if the guys are gone or not I just need some breathing room.  
  
When I get out of the closet I can see out the window two security dudes walking away from the building.  
  
“You can come out now dork. They’ve gone.”  
  
I wait for a reply and for her to come out but she doesn’t. Shit I’ve fucked up, I always fuck up with her.  
  
While I internally kick my ass Max finally comes out but she doesn’t look at me and just starts to head out of the classroom.  
  
“Hey Max where you going?” She doesn’t answer me and carries on walking.  
  
I frown and go after her, “Yo dude. What’s up with you?” And I grab her arm.  
  
“Nothing Chloe. Just leave me alone.” And she sounds really angry but also upset and yanks her arm away.  
  
I grab her arm again and spin her round, “No I won’t. Why are you being an ass? Shit.” I mutter at the end when I see her face because she looks like she is gonna cry.  
  
I drop her arm as she retorts not looking at me, “I’m not being an ass. I just want to go.” And she crosses her arms.  
  
“What’s the matter? They’ve gone so we’re cool.”  
  
She actually narrows her eyes at me, “No Chloe we are not cool.”  
  
“What, why?”  
  
“Because you’re an asshole Chloe that’s why. You keep doing all these things to me and leading me on just to push me away and treat me like shit. I don’t deserve that.” She near enough growls and pushes me out the way.  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
She looks back to me with such a hurt pain filled expression, “What was that in the cupboard? What is it anytime you do something to me?”  
  
“Nothing. It’s just a kiss Max, Jesus! It’s not like we haven’t done it before. What are you getting so pissy about?”  
  
“Exactly it’s just another kiss for you but it’s not for me. And I’m sick of being your play thing to mess around until you move onto the next dude and leave me behind like you always do and I have to watch you with them. I can’t do it anymore. I think it’s best if we just spend less time together. I don’t want to be around you right now.” And she actually has a couple of tears fall as she turns around and walks away.  
  
Fuck that hurts, it actually feels like my heart has just broken, like she has ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it. But I can’t help my mouth as I go after her.  
  
“What the fuck does it matter to you who I go with? You’ve got Wilfred all over you.”  
  
“Oh my god Chloe! How many times I don’t even like him, he is a friend nothing more. And it matters to me because one minute you’re all over me, flirting hugging and kissing me, telling me all these things that make me think you want me back and feel things the way I do. But then you drop me like that and start doing all that in front of me with some random guy you just met. And I hate it, it makes me feel sick because I want you and I hate you for it. I hate you!”  
  
“Maxine fucking Caulfield don’t you dare say that! And stop walking away from me!” I yell and run up to her.  
  
I grab hold of her and pin her against the lockers, “Don’t you ever say you hate me. Take it back right now!”  
  
“No! Now get off of me.” She growls and tries to yank herself away.  
  
“No I won’t. Take it back!” I growl back.  
  
“Fuck you Chloe Price!”  
  
I narrow my eyes at her and before I even think I crash my lips into hers and force my tongue inside her mouth making us both moan.  
  
“Fuck you Max — just fuck you.” I mutter and keep kissing her.  
  
She yanks one of her hands away, takes my beanie, throws it and grabs a fistful of my hair making me groan as she pulls, “Stop it... stop doing this to me... I hate you!”  
  
“No you love me... you love me Max. Say it?” I start biting and kissing my way to her neck and take her skin between my teeth and suck hard.  
  
Max takes a sharp breath in and moans, “No I — I don’t, I hate... you I—- Ah oh god you’re a, a bitch!”  
  
I pull my head back and grab her hand and pin it against the locker with one of mine, “Tell me you love me you fucker!”  
  
She scowls at me and growls, “Fuck off!”  
  
“I’m gonna make you say it!”  
  
“Never gonna—- fuck ah...” She moans instead when I push my hand down into her pants and press against her pussy and I moan too feeling how wet she is through her underwear.  
  
I slip my hand past her panties to her clit, “Ah yeah... I’m gonna hella fuck it out of you.” And start moving my finger against her.  
  
Max moans loud but still defiantly retorts, “No you’re a fu—fuck just using ahhh using me. Y-you don’t love...” She doesn’t finish because of a long moan that comes out when I press hard and move faster against her clit.  
  
I press my forehead to hers, “You’re a dumb shit. I love you Max—" I start kissing and mumbling against her lips, “I love you... I’ve always loved you. I’ll never stop and kick anyone’s ass who comes near you..... you’re mine Maxine, mine— Tell me you're mine bitch?“ I growl as I go harder at her, grinding myself against her thigh.  
  
She doesn't answer me but I'm moaning out loud when Max pushes her hand into my pants and past my underwear. She immediately goes to work on my clit making my legs tremble as I grind her hand feeling her do the same to mine.  
  
“Yeah that’s— that’s it fuuck show me how much you don’t—- Ahh yes, don’t love me bitch...”  
  
I crash my lips into hers for a really intense, messy kiss. All moans saliva and tongues and teeth clashing. It’s fucking beautiful.  
  
I pull back a little from the kiss with a raw throaty moan when Max pushes two fingers into me, “AAHH— fuck... mmm yeah fuck it Hella good... show me your hate. Come on hella hate me Maxine...”  
  
I let her hand go, push my hand into my pants and run a couple of fingers through my wet slit. I bring them back out and place two fingers to her lips. She opens her mouth as I slide them in and she starts running her tongue around them and sucks as I move them slowly in and out. Fuck that’s so hot! And she’s making my head spin.  
  
“Yeah you like that. Yeah, you’re nasty, a— fuck right there, mmm yes just like that — you’re a dirty little hate filled fucker. Ain’t-cha?” And she nods slowly as she bites my fingers.  
  
I stare into her eyes moaning loud and I take my fingers from her mouth to place them in mine as she continues to fuck me so good. She uses her free hand to undo my button and zip and starts to pull my pants down and I take my fingers from my mouth to help her out. I widen my legs more and she thrusts hard in me now with no restrictions in her way.  
  
I’m still working on her clit and she’s moaning louder as we keep staring into each other’s eyes but she suddenly stops her hand fucking inside me but keeps her fingers in there as she places a finger from her other hand on my clit.  
  
I carry on grinding to try and keep her going as she says, “I want to hear you tell me again you love—-“  
  
“Anything! Just keep fucking me Max. Come on.” I desperately cut in and grab her wrist to move it against me as I slowly push a finger into her warm dripping wet pussy.  
  
“Ooohh fu-fu—- Yes Chloe... I love Ahh god!” Max moans loud and I feel her tremble as I start to move in and out of her curling my finger to hit her sweet spot.  
  
She starts fucking me again, thank god and works both hands on me, one against my clit going fast and the other she’s thrusting hard inside me, hitting my g-spot over and over. Now I wish I’d pulled her pants off to get a better angle at her but I just shove my hand down the back of her pants, grab hold of her ass and squeeze hard because I’m too far gone now and know I’m gonna blow any moment from how fucking good she is at this. It’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt.  
  
I snap my attention back to Max when she starts to pant and moan out, “Say it Chloe, tell me again — oh god please keep— mmm keep telling me.”  
  
Moving my thumb to her clit and slipping another finger inside I start moaning out, “I love you Max... I love you—- I fuck you’re so hella good — love you... say it back, I need it. Come on give it to me.”  
  
“I, I love you Chloe... oh god I love you so much.”  
  
“Fuck YYES YES— Yeah you hella love me bitch... shit MAX I’m— I’m CUmmIN’... Cum Max cum for me...” I start cumming and scream out as Max starts cumming with me, moaning loud from such an intense and long climax I’ve ever had and start kissing her sloppily, both mumbling I love you as we do.  
  
Still panting heavily I begin to settle down from the most amazing orgasm I have ever experienced. I slowly take my fingers out of her and can’t resist slipping them into my mouth to get a taster of her. And fuck me she tastes so hella good and I find myself moaning, eyes closing in pleasure from it.  
  
I open them back up when I feel Max take her fingers from me and watch as she slides them into her mouth, moaning.  
  
“Fuck you’re so hot Max.” I say still really turned on by her and the taste of her on my lips.  
  
I take her fingers from her mouth earning a whine from her in the process, which makes me chuckle then lean down for a kiss.  
  
We kiss a little longer before I pull back but give her a couple of pecks before I say with a smirk, “You been holding out on me Caufield. Why didn’t you show me those hella moves before?”  
  
She rolls her eyes at me but with a smile, “I’ve only been trying to get your attention for years. But all it took was for me to tell you I hate you for you to notice me.”  
  
“Hey! I’ve always noticed you. I didn’t think you wanted me. I mean I tried so hard and made it completely obvious I wanted you. Short of standing naked in front of you and screaming fuck me Max I love you, which I did the naked one a number of times. I don’t know what else I could have done.”  
  
“Pull your pants up Chlo and you could have just said I like you Max...”  
  
“Huh?” I start confused then look down at myself and laugh, “Ha I kinda forgot you exposed and took advantage of me in my hella awesomely distracted state.”  
  
Max chuckles as I bend down and pull my pants and boxers up. I start doing them up as she begins to ask all awkward, “Sooo... does this mean that, you know. I need you to...” She trails off.  
  
I look up from my pants to see her shrug. I can’t help being amused by her awkwardness especially after what we just done and I decide to tease her because why the fuck not she’s so cute when she’s embarrassed.  
  
“Mean what Maxi pad?”  
  
She huffs, “You know what I mean Chloe. Don’t be an ass.”  
  
“Nah I don’t think I do. But I do need a smoke. After sex like that I gotta have me something to calm my still pulsating pussy down.”  
  
Max groans and pushes off the lockers, “Jesus that mouth is so foul. But fine Chlo I’ll leave you to it while you go have your smoke.” And she starts to walk away.  
  
With a frown I rush up to her and put my arm around her, “Where the hell d’you think you’re going? I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
Max looks to me with her eyebrow raised, “Not done with me yet?”  
  
“Fuck no I'm not. So, prepare yourself and your jaw because it’s about to get a hella work out.”  
  
“Dog Chloe stop with the mouth...”  
  
“You won’t be saying that in about half an hour baby when I get you home.” I cut in with a shit eating grin.  
  
She rolls her eyes, “You’re not getting anything until you tell me what I want to hear.”  
  
“Hear what? You screaming my name.”  
  
She pokes me in the side, “Chloe!” She says with an angry face and tone.  
  
“Haha ok, ok. You’re making me want to bang you right here. I love that angry fierce Max...” She can’t help the smile as she shakes her head.  
  
I pull her to a stop as we stand outside school and I move in front of her placing my hands on her hips.  
  
“Max Caulfield, my best friend, the love of my life. Will you for the love of god be my first mate forever...”  
  
I pause and watch Max’s smile grow so wide as she raises up on her tip toes and places a sweet kiss against my lips, “Yes I...”  
  
“Wait I haven’t finished. The next bit is the most important.” I cut in.  
  
“Ok?”  
  
“...And please, please, please bang me like that for the rest of my life?”  
  
I grin and watch her blink a few times before she groans and slaps my arm, “Ugh! You always have to spoil it don’t you, you ass?”  
  
She pushes me and starts to walk away as I snicker and follow after her, “Hey it’s the most important question to ask Maximum fucking skills.”  
  
I wrap my arm around her shoulder as she tries to be all angry with me, “You are on very thin ice and you’ll be lucky if you get so much as a kiss again.”  
  
I place a kiss on her cheek, “I know you love me too much to put the chastity panties on. And hey if all else fails I will just fuck it out of you again anyway.”  
  
She snorts a laugh and retorts, “How would that even work if I have chastity panties on? You wouldn’t have the key.”  
  
“I am hella resourceful Max. And nothing would stop me from getting to that hella sweet wet pussy of yours.” I cackle as she swipes my arm with a groan.  
  
We get to my truck and I open the door for her and bow as I take her hand, “M’lady your carriage awaits to whisk you away.”  
  
Max giggles with a curtesy, “Why thank you kind sir. Such a gentlewoman.” And hops in the truck.  
  
I kiss the back of her hand before I let it go and close the door. I make my way to my side, jump in and start it up.  
  
As we begin down the road Max shuffles over to me, lays her head on my shoulder and wraps her arm around my waist.  
  
With a smile I place my arm around her and feel her snuggle into me more. I let out a really content sigh, kiss her head and rest mine on hers after as we continue down the road together...  



	2. Sextration

I’m lying on my bed having myself a leisurely bake while I wait for my cute little hippie to get here. Ha mine Max is all mine now. I almost can’t believe we finally got it together, for like a month now. I still go back to that day we first fucked, I mean sure we have fucked nearly every day since then and it’s absolutely awesome every time we do it. But that first time was something else, all angry hate, well not really hate but the anger was intense and such a thrill and doing it in school where we might get caught was even more of a turn on.  
  
“Mmm I’m getting wet just thinking about it.”  
  
Maybe I could rub one out before Max gets here. No, she’ll be here soon Chloe. And she gets really pissy if I do something without her.  
  
“It’s basically cheating Chloe!” She would say to me and sulk. And she always knew if I had too. I told her I only thought of her but she said she’s the only one who should be getting me off. But whatever she actually asks me to do it when she’s here, she likes to watch which so sexy. She really is dirty and a lot more aggressive than I thought she’d be and it’s awesome.  
  
I can’t even watch porn, not that I want to anyway ‘cos I’ve got my own personal pent up sex rager. But she said that was actually cheating on her getting off to other girls and she wouldn’t give me anything for days after, I don’t mind that though ‘cos I don’t want her getting off to anyone else other than me she’s mine. It was really hot though when she came around, after immense groveling to her on my part, it was like being at school again and she basically made me blow in seconds.  
  
I stub my joint out and place the ashtray on the floor. I pick up my phone to see what the time is which I’ve been doing for hours now. I said I would come get her but she just told me she wasn’t sure what time she would be finished with her developing, sorting photos or whatever it was. I was like I don’t care I’ll wait but she wasn’t having it. I only had a couple of classes this morning so I’ve been waiting around here all day for my dork to get her ass here. She sent a text about ten minutes ago telling me she is on the bus so I know she isn’t gonna be long now.  
  
I look over to the box on my desk with some things in that I got us to try out. I’m not sure if Max will be up for it or not but I really want to give it a go. I’ve not done it before yet the thought of doing it with Max is so hot and she’s been up for anything else I’ve wanted to try so I’m gonna give it a shot.  
  
I suddenly hear the front door closing and I can feel my grin form and excitement build knowing it’s gonna be Max. Moms at work and so is step-shit, well ugh David I call him sometimes now because of Max the little shit but whatever. I got her a key cut so I didn’t have to keep moving my lazy ass to let her in and she practically lives here now anyway, which is hella awesome to always have her with me.  
  
I shift my eyes to my door as it opens and feel my grin widen even more as I see Max come in and the cute little smile she does when she looks at me.  
  
“Hey Chlo.”  
  
“Hey hippie.”  
  
She places her bag on the floor, comes over to the bed and basically collapses on top of me, letting out a loud groan.  
  
I chuckle as I wrap my arms around her, “What’s up long Max silver? Hard day shooting without me. I know you missed my awesome company.”  
  
“Ugh, Yes. Can we go live in the tree fort and sleep for about a year? I’m so tired.”  
  
Stroking through her hair I ask with a hint of need, “You’re not that tired are you baby?”  
  
She lifts her head up to give me a stare, “I have literally just walked through the door and the first thing you want is sex? We had sex this morning.”  
  
I scoff, “Oh please that was like heavy petting.”  
  
She narrows her eyes at me, “Heavy petting my ass. I made you cum twice and you were so loud that David couldn’t even look at you, barely get any words out and practically ran out of the house.”  
  
I snicker at the memory, “Yeah that was hella cool. His face was redder than a bloody tampon.”  
  
Max scrunches her face up, “Oh ew! That’s disgusting Chloe. Why would you say something like that?”  
  
“Because it’s hella funny and your face is hilarious.”  
  
“Well it’s not the sexy talk to do to get what you want. Is it?” She says with smirk.  
  
I quickly roll us over making her yelp, grab her hands and pin them above her head as I smirk down at her, “Mmm you want some sexy talk baby? You want me to tell you all the nasty things I want to do to you and you me?”  
  
She shrugs, “Meh, no not really.”  
  
I narrow my eyes at her, “Hey you love my dirty talk.”  
  
“It’s ok I guess.” She retorts then smirks at my wide eyed look at her.  
  
I tighten my grip on her hands, “So, you’re telling me you don’t get hella turned on when I tell you how when I look at you, you make me so wet, that I feel like I’m drowning in an ocean, that you’re the only person to have ever made me cum...” I begin to kiss her softly and grind slowly on her feeling her wriggle about a bit.  
  
“That I want you to tie me up — mmm yeah spank me for being bad and have your hella wicked way with me —" I tug her bottom lip making her groan and grind harder down into her, “Because fuck Max I love it when you get all angry with me. You drive me hella crazy...”

She licks her lips with a shuddery breath, “I um, yes, ugh I mean no.”  
  
I smirk knowing she is putty now and bring her hand down and slide it into my underwear, “Mmm fuck Max! Can you feel that, feel what you do to me? Don’t you want to make me cum for you, hear me scream your name over and over again?”  
  
She nods slowly, eyes lidded and I feel her start to move her finger against my clit making me let out a breathy moan and shudder in pleasure.  
  
I move my hand past her pants and underwear. Max starts to moan when I touch her but then bites down on her lip to stop it.  
  
“You bitch. Come on Max you know how much I love hearing you moan for me.”  
  
She shakes her head defiantly, “No!”  
  
I smirk as I let her other hand go and slip it under her top, slide it under her bra and start squeezing her tit, sometimes tweaking her nipple.  
  
Max’s eyes roll and close as she clamps down harder on her lip and her back arches, exhaling deeply through her nose.  
  
Moving my hand from her boob I take her jaw, “Hey look at me.” She opens her eyes immediately, “Don’t look away from me Max. You know how much I hate it when I can’t see you and you don’t watch.”  
  
“But I can’t you’re too hot and you’ll win.” She replies breathlessly.  
  
It makes blush but also laugh, “I always win.”  
  
“No you don’t. I beat you, I beat you every time.”  
  
“Haha yeah you do and it’s hella fucking awesome...” I take my hand away from her pussy making her groan and whine as I place my fingers in my mouth.  
  
“Mmm yeah— that’s so good...”  
  
“Ugh, Chloe stop teasing me. Please?”  
  
“I love it when you beg.”  
  
She huffs and bangs her head down on the pillow in frustration, “I can easily not do you, you know?” And stops her hand movements and goes to pull out of my shorts.  
  
But I grab her wrist to keep it in place, “I’m not stopping baby. In fact, I have got you, well us a present. Do you want to see it?”  
  
Max eyes me curiously, “What kind of present?”  
  
I chuckle at her, “Ask me nicely and I might show you.”  
  
She rolls her eyes but then smirks and I’m moaning out loud when Max suddenly pushes a finger inside me.  
  
“Uh fuck! You mmm you’re a hella cheater—“ I huff but I’m moaning and grinding down onto her hand.  
  
I place my hands under her top and hold her sides as I move my hips back and forth on her.  
  
“Mmm come on Max don’t be stingy and put another finger inside.”  
  
She just ignores me and asks, “So, what’s this present?”  
  
I groan, “Max stop teasing and fill me for fuck sake.”  
  
She stills her hand then quickly whips it out making me huff with a growl of frustration and she says, “No. Tell me?”  
  
“Fine! It’s on my desk. But at least let me finish first?”  
  
Max just crosses her arms and gives me the, I’m not budging until you play ball look.  
  
I slump on top of her and groan into her chest, “You’re a little shit!”  
  
She just laughs, “Come on Chlo. Show me. you seemed excited when you said about it.”  
  
“Maybe.” I mumble into her and lift my head up to give her a kiss.  
  
We share a sweet little kiss before I pull back with a grin that I can’t contain and jump up from her with excitement, a little nervousness to see what she will say and anticipation for if she says yes.  
  
“You are just the cutest when you’re excited.” Max says with a chuckle. I look back to her and stick my tongue out which just makes her laugh more.  
  
I grab the box, go back over to Max and jump down next to her. I hold it out but don’t let her take it before I say, “Ok. I want you to know you don’t have to and I won’t be like mad or anything if you say no. And it’s not ‘cos I don’t think you’re good enough for...”  
  
Max starts laughing as she cuts in, “Ok I was wrong. Now you’re even cuter.”  
  
“Shut up...” I retort all flustered which she just snickers at, “...Just open the damn box you fucker.”  
  
I bite my bottom lip as I wait for Max’s reaction. She takes the lid off and just stares at what’s in there for ages not moving or saying anything and I can see her blushing madly.  
  
I can’t help shifting uncomfortably the longer I wait for her to do something and when she does all it is, is to shift her eyes up to me. Which does not make me feel any calmer because I don’t know what the look she is doing is, I’ve never seen her do it.  
  
Before I can say anything Max clears her throat, “So um, this is what got you so excited?”  
  
I shrug, “You don’t have to Max if...”  
  
She holds up her hand to stop me, “I have one question before I answer you?”  
  
“Ok sure.”  
  
“Have you used this stuff with anyone else?”  
  
I frown at her, “What? Hell no I haven’t used these with anyone else! They’re brand new. I’ve not done this or used anything like this before with anyone. Ok?”  
  
She nods, “Ok then.”  
  
“Good. Look I’ll erm put these somewhere else and we can forget I...”  
  
Max places her hand on mine and cuts me off, “No Chloe I said ok then.” She gives me a sweet half smile half smirk at the end.  
  
I have to take a moment to realize what she just said because I don’t think it has sunk in. But then Max leans forward, puts her hand on my cheek and places her lips to mine.  
  
When she pulls back she looks into my eyes and hers are kinda intense, it makes me a little flustered but also really turned on. She looks hungry and I’m the one she’s hungry for. It’s hella hot.  
  
“Well you’re not going to make me wait any longer for you to finish what you started before. Are you?”  
  
I grin wide and feel this immense thrill, “No ma’am.” And lean forward to capture her lips.  
  
She giggles and I can’t help laughing too as I push my weight into her to get her to lay down. I place my thigh between her legs and start moving my body against her as I slide my hand under her top and bra to her boob then start squeezing.  
  
Max gasps with a moan into the kiss and arches her back a little into my touch. I smirk against her lips but then I’m moaning when her hands slip under my vest, one tweaking my nipple and the other she rakes her nails down my back.  
  
We carry on like this just content to take our time, enjoying each other and our soft playful touches.  
  
I feel Max start pulling my vest up. So, I sit up and take it off, chuck it aside then place both hands either side of her head.  
  
She looks at me with this really dopey grin, which she always does when I’m nearly naked or actually naked. But I do love it, how much she appreciates and loves looking at my body.  
  
“Even after all this time of seeing some boobs. You still light up like a kid in a candy store.”  
  
“No just your boobs and they’re all mine.”  
  
I smirk as I run my fingers up my stomach to my boobs and circle my nipples, “Mmm Hella yeah they are and they’re yours to play with and suck on anytime you want. Hint, hint.”  
  
Max just bursts out laughing at what I said. I narrow my eyes and lurch forward, smothering her face with my boobs.  
  
“Yeah that’s right Maxi pad. The boobboarding is real.”  
  
She just snorts and laughs more into my chest, vibrating through me with the force.  
  
I huff but I’m trying not to laugh as I pull back a little, “That’s it. You asked for it. I’m gonna hella kick your ass but instead of your ass, it’s gonna be your face.” And I give her face a few slaps with my boobs.  
  
Max wraps her arms round my back and hums happily, “Mmm yeah you do that. For as long as you want Chlo.”  
  
“Haha you’re not supposed to enjoy getting a face slap and a boobboarding...” I move down a little and give her a kiss.  
  
“If I gotta go. What a way to go.” She says with a dopey grin.  
  
“You’re such a dork. But I love you for it.”  
  
We share another kiss before I say, “Now come on. Get these hippie rags off. We have some toys to play with.”  
  
Max frowns at me as I roll off her, lay on my back and place my hands behind my head.  
  
“Hey my clothes are not rags. You’re the one who wears moth bitten clothes from the trash.” She grumbles and sits up to start taking her t-shirt off.  
  
But I put my foot on her arm to stop her, “Uh ah Max. You know how I like you doing it.”  
  
Max huffs all embarrassed, “Ugh, Chloe this is so not fair. Where was my strip?”  
  
“Hey I gave you a hella treat last night.”  
  
“You being wasted, stumbling about and rolling on the floor to get your pants off was not a treat. Very far from it.”  
  
I shrug with a smirk, “I didn’t hear any complaints from you and it got your juices flowing...” I see her roll her eyes at me, “...So, come on let me get a load of my hella hot bod. The imagination doesn’t do it justice. And I love watching you strip for me. It’s fucking hot.” And I grab my stereo remote and play some music quietly in the background.  
  
“I hate you.” She grumbles and slides off the bed.  
  
I narrow my eyes, “Hey! We’ve talked about that and you’re not allowed to say you hate me. Only if we’re fucking. Now tell me you love me.”  
  
Max turns to me with a smirk, takes hold of the hem of her top and begins to lift it very slowly as she states, “You only get one. Love or strip. You are not having both.”  
  
I lean forward and shriek a little, “What! You can’t do that.”  
  
“I can and I am. So, take your pick. Or I could just give you none.”  
  
My eyes widen at that and watch her face turn very amused at me the little shit. She knows how much I love her telling me she loves me.  
  
She starts running her free hand over the more skin she exposes as she lifts the top higher.  
  
I lick my lips as she sways her hips a little and says in this husky tone, “Tick tock Price. Tick tock. I might just hate you forever.”  
  
Shuffling more to the end of the bed, keeping my eyes on her hand that slips just under her pants I start saying, “Strip. No love— no no strip. I no—- I want both, give me both Max.”  
  
She rolls her eyes at me but takes her top off and starts to caress her hands over her exposed pale skin.  
  
“You’re so beautiful Max. I love watching you.”  
  
She blushes more and still gets nervous when she does this for me, she really shouldn’t because it’s, she is sexy as hell and turns me on like nothing else. But she definitely gets less and less embarrassed each time she does it and I can see the proud excited look she gets especially once she gets started and over the initial nerves she gets more into it and almost turns into a different person.  
  
“Does it turn you on me watching you baby?”  
  
“Yes.” She replies in a breathy tone.  
  
While I’m immersed in watching her and the bra is taken off for her to play with her tits a little I squeeze my thighs together and rub really needing some relief and I can feel my hands twitching having to grip the sheets to not move them. As Max does this for me I’m not allowed to touch myself until she lets me and it’s so hard and I’m absolutely throbbing almost painfully right now. But it turns her on more and myself seeing me struggle so I’m happy to oblige and I know she’s gonna release me and finish me off in the end.  
  
I snap my eyes to hers when she says, “Take them off and show me Chloe.”  
  
Breathing a big sigh of relief I quickly whip my shorts off and settle my legs over the end of the bed, spread wide for her to see just how wet she’s made me. I lean back on my forearm and use my other hand to start playing with my pussy slowly, feeling so sensitive and needing release.  
  
“Do you like what you see Max, what you do to me?”  
  
“I love it. You’re so hot.” She answers as she lets her panties fall to the floor.  
  
“Let me Max? I want them.”  
  
She blushes knowing what I want but picks up her underwear and comes over to me.  
  
I sit up and take them, feeling how soaked they are and moan as I step up the pace on my clit.  
  
Not being able to hold back I bring them to my face and take a big breath of them in moaning more from how much her scent turns me on.  
  
“I love how good you smell Max. I’m keeping these ones.” I state as I grab her wrist to pull her to me and down for a kiss.  
  
I take my hand from my pussy and bring my fingers to her lips, slide my fingers in and she moans which is so hot.  
  
She takes my wrist, pulls my fingers out after sucking them off and gives me a hard hungry kiss making us both moan.  
  
Max pulls away after a moment and I whine a little not wanting her to but then she kneels on the floor in front of me.  
  
“You want Chlo?” She starts to ask as she runs her hands up my thighs, “You want me to show you how much I love you?”  
  
I run my fingers through her hair and take hold, “Hella yes bitch. I fucking love you eating me.” I answer really excited and pulsing madly because it’s my favorite thing for her to do to me and she’s so incredible at it.  
  
She smirks as she places her arms under my thighs and leans in to run her tongue up my slit, “I love how good you taste.” She mumbles into me.  
  
I moan, grip her hair tighter and hook my legs over her shoulders, digging my heels in to push her into me more.  
  
Max hums and just gets right into it, lashing her tongue against my clit.  
  
I fall back onto my forearm throw my head back in pleasure with a throaty moan and start grinding holding her head in place and know I’m not gonna last long.  
  
“FUCk you’re so heLLa good Max—— the, the best...”  
  
“Mmm you’re so hot Chlo... I love when you... get like this...” She starts saying before she slips her tongue inside me and slides her hand to my ass.  
  
She pulls out after a moment and asks but already moving to her two destinations, “You want me in you Chlo?” I bite my lip and I nod with anticipation as she circles my entrances, “Tell me you want it?”  
  
I look down into her eyes, “Put your fingers inside me Max and fuck me. Come on I need you.” I reply with need and see the smirk she does as she pushes inside me, deep, fills me and I groan low and raw.  
  
I hear her moan as she wraps her lips around my clit making me tremble and spasm and I moan loud, “OHHH YES— keep, yeah keep doing that... AAHHH YEah that’s right mmm— you like that Max, you like fucking me this way?”  
  
She hums, digs her nails into my thigh and drags them down as she pushes me over the edge and I scream out, “MAAAX! OOOHH FFUUUCK...” And just cum hard which she laps up greedily.  
  
I hold onto her a little longer, riding out the last of my climax before I have to tug her away because she would just keep going if I didn’t stop her.  
  
“Max you gotta stop. Jesus!”  
  
She pulls out of me grumbling, “You’re such a sensitive lightweight.”  
  
“Shut up. We’ve got more fucking to come and I’m gonna hella fuck your brains out. Now get your ass up here and kiss me.”  
  
She scowls as she wipes her mouth and chin on my sheet before she starts to get up. But she is taking too long so I grab hold of her and pull her up on top of me. I roll us over so I’m lying on her and lean down to begin kissing her.  
  
I feel Max as she starts to grind against my thigh and I smirk into the kiss knowing she must be frustrated at not getting any yet. I mean I would be but I’ve been greedy this time and made her wait. Slightly because I want her loose and ready but also when she’s angry and frustrated she’s even more hot.  
  
I move my thigh away from her making her whine and I snicker, “Mmm someone’s getting a little impatient. You hungry for me Max, want me to help you get there?”  
  
“It’s your fault and you’re such a tease. So, stop it and get on with it.”  
  
“Oooh such sexstration in this little hippie...”  
  
“Chloe!”  
  
“Haha you’re so cute.”  
  
“And you’re an ass. Now hurry the hell up or you are not getting anything again and I’ll just sort myself out.”  
  
I give her a sleazy grin as I sit up, slide off the bed and then pick up the box.  
  
Max watches me as I look in it and try to decide what to use first and asks me, “What um, are you going to pick?”  
  
Hearing the nerves in her voice I look to her with a smile, “Whatever you’re comfortable with Max. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. Ok?”  
  
“Ok.” She replies quietly.  
  
I lean down and give her a soft kiss before I ask, “Are you sure you want to? I won’t be mad if you don’t.”  
  
“No I want to. It’s just I haven’t done anything like this before. You were the first person I Well you know and you’ve done...” She trails off awkwardly with a shrug.  
  
“Max, baby. I know you think I’ve been with all these different people, which I haven’t and you think I’m experienced or some shit and you need to compete. But you really don’t and I’m not as experienced as you think I am. I’ve never done this before and as far as I’m concerned you’re the only one I’ve been with.”  
  
I give her another kiss feeling her less nervous when she kisses me back so I continue to try and set her at ease, “You my hella gorgeous hippie are the only one I’ve ever wanted sex with, the only one to ever make me cum and you are the first person I’ve ever loved.”  
  
We share a tender kiss for a few long moments before I ask, “So do you want to?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
I can’t contain my grin when she says that and go to ask something but she beats me to it, “What do you want to use first then?”  
  
I take hold of the strap on, about 7inches, with an end for me too and pull it out of the box, “Well I really want to fuck you Max. Like hella fuck you. And considering I have already had an awesome mouth job I think it’s only fair you get the best seeing to.”  
  
Max’s eyes widen a little when she looks at the dildo as I put it in the harness and says, “It’s um very wide. And It had to be blue didn’t it?”  
  
I look from her to the dildo then back to her with a shrug and a smirk, “Yeah. Then it’s still like me inside you and the real or real looking ones are hella nasty. And I know your favorite color is blue too.”  
  
She laughs at that, “Yeah, they really are. And you’re my favorite color blue. But ok just, I don’t know, go um easy with me. I know what you’re like when you get excited and your rough side comes out.”  
  
I start putting my legs through the straps as I ask, “Max you trust me right? Mmm ohh...” I moan a little with a shudder at the end after slipping my smaller, curved dildo inside myself.  
  
Max licks her lips and answers distracted from watching me, “I, yeah— Of course I trust you Chlo.”  
  
“And you know I would never hurt you?”  
  
“I know you wouldn’t. It’s just I’ve never had something that you know big in me.”  
  
I tighten the straps and lean down to kiss her, “Except when I used that cucumber on you.” I tease with a grin making her blush.  
  
“Ugh, don’t. It was just lucky we covered it because you snapped part of it in me with your heavy-handed approach.”  
  
“Mmm yeah but it was hella hot.”  
  
I start to kiss her soft and slow and lay down on her a little feeling her start to relax more. As we continue to kiss and it gets more intense I run my hand down to her pussy and start to slowly play with her clit making her pull back with a moan.  
  
She runs her fingers through my hair, nails scraping before she grips and I groan as I slowly slide a couple of fingers into her moist warm pussy.  
  
Max moans back arching as I begin to slowly pump my fingers inside her, gently rubbing on her g-spot sometimes.  
  
“I love being inside you Max. Does it feel good?  
  
“Y-yes. It’s mmm—- incredible feeling you in me.” She pants out.  
  
After a little longer I know she’s getting close and she feels really loose so I slowly pull out of her earning a whine from her making me chuckle as I stand up.  
  
“Don’t scowl Maximum frustration. You’re gonna get yours in a second.”  
  
She laughs at me all of a sudden and I raise my eyebrow, “What are you laughing at?”  
  
“I’m just very glad you don’t have an actual dick.”  
  
I look down at myself then back to her with narrowed eyes, “Hey I look fucking hot!”  
  
“Yeah just funny as well.”  
  
I roll my eyes at her still chuckling away and grab hold of her legs to pull her nearer the end of the bed making her yelp then she does an airy moan as I start to run the dildo against her wet pussy to lube it up a little.  
  
Satisfied I ask, “Are you ready for me Max?”  
  
She nods as she bites her lip nervously. I lean down for a kiss and take hold of the dildo and run the tip around her entrance.  
  
“If I hurt you or you want me to stop just tell me and I will. Ok?”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
I smile as she pulls me down for a kiss and I slowly start to push my hips forward, sliding the first inch or so into her.  
  
Max gasps a little and I pause my movement, “You ok?”  
  
She nods, “Yeah. Keep going.”  
  
I watch her intently as I carefully start to push more inside her. I see her wince a little when I’m fully in and grips my back. I give her a kiss and wait for her to adjust to it and relax.  
  
“Alright. I’m good.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah. I just really want you to fuck me Chlo.”  
  
I smirk, “Mmm Hella yeah you do.”  
  
We begin kissing again and I do some slow rolls of my hips earning some small moans from her and myself feeling it hit me every time I move back into her.  
  
I lean up on my forearm after a little longer and feel her start to move more comfortably and relax. I run my hand down her side and take hold of her thigh digging my nails in to gain a little purchase to thrust slightly harder and finding a good pace we both like.  
  
Max drags her nails down my back to my ass and places her hands on my cheeks and starts to push me into her.  
  
“You like babe?” I run my tongue up her neck to her lips, “Mmm fuck you look so hot.”  
  
“Yeah it feels good, really good... do ahh do it a little harder Chlo. I need you deeper.”  
  
It makes me growl when she says that and she’s really getting into it. All moans groans and face looking sexy as hell as I work hard to get her there with moans and grunts of pleasure myself.  
  
I raise up onto my hand by her head, lay my leg flat up by her ass, bent at the knee to get a better angle to be able to thrust harder and deeper into her. And it’s really good for me too feeling it hit me just right.  
  
“Ooohh wow that’s—- Uh better yes mmm you look sexy Chlo, so hot.” Max moans and pants out as she runs one hand into my hair and the other she starts to give my tit some squeezes and tweaks of my nipple.  
  
“Fuck this feels hella awesome...” I start saying and run my hand to her tit then thrust into her faster.  
  
“Oh yeah, yes— wow that’s hot. Shit you really are, are so fucking beautiful.”  
  
Max moans louder with me and squeezes my tit hard as I almost struggle to keep pace with her. She really is so fucking insanely good and such a hella turn on for me. I’ve never felt anything like her before, I can’t get enough.  
  
“Chloe I need, I need ahhh. Fuuuck—" She begins to ask but doesn’t finish.  
  
“W-what do you mmm yeah— you need Max, tell me?”  
  
“Harder Chlo. Just god harder. Fuck me please?” She actually growls and drags her nails down my chest.  
  
I hiss with a growl of my own, “Fuck Max you’re a hella nasty hot bitch. I love it.”  
  
I grab hold of her thighs to keep her against me as I drag her to the edge of the bed and stand on the floor, adjusting myself and her for prime banging position.  
  
I look down at her and with a husky growl tell her, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard I’m gonna split you in two, make you scream and cum like you never have before.”  
  
“Shut the hell up and prove it!” Max growls back with narrowed eyes and it makes me almost want to cum. I love it when she gets like this with me.  
  
“Oh you asked for it bitch!”  
  
But before she can say anything I pull my hips back so the tip of the dildo is just inside her and snap my hips forward with force moaning as it hits me hard, the bed creaking and moving under the pressure.  
  
Max let’s out a scream of pleasure then demands, “Again! Come on Chlo.”  
  
“Shit Max. I love you so much.”  
  
I grip her hips tight and just start pounding into her as hard as I can both of us moaning loud with every thrust in.  
  
“Fuck thIS IS so hot doing this TO— ahhh yeah to you Max... Shit it feels AM-AMAzing and you look fuckin’ beautiful.” I moan entranced by every thrust I do into her. Watching the way her boobs ripple with the force, the sweat making her skin shine, her face in pure ecstasy and the screams, oh man those screams she does they’re just bliss. She’s like heaven.  
  
“You like doing this— wow this to me Chlo? Does it make you feel good?”  
  
“I lo— love it... I love it so much...” I am barely able to reply back but I can’t not I have to every time.  
  
I’m grunting with every pound I do into her feeling my strength starting to waver but I’m so close, I’ve been on the edge for a while holding everything back and Max is close I can tell but I can’t hold mine back anymore. So, I use every last bit of strength I have left as I fall forward onto my hands.  
  
“Come on bABe, come on. Cum for me. I ca—can’t. I’m gonna…”  
  
Just as I think I’m not going to be able to carry on it hits me and hits me hard as I rear up and keep slamming her hips against me, pounding repeatedly into her and scream so loud I feel like I’ve tore my throat open. And I’m cumming so much like I’ve actually pissed myself as I watch Max’s back arch almost as if she’s bent backwards in half and she’s screaming out my name. Like I said heaven.  
  
I collapse down on top of her and I feel like I’ve just died or I’m going to and I can’t breathe, I’m spluttering into her neck with stuttery puffs of air.  
  
After a little longer I take a big deep breath and start saying, “That, that was am—-“  
  
“Amazeballs.” Max cuts in and we both start laughing breathlessly.  
  
When we settle down I can feel Max shifting under me and then says, “Chlo you’re like dead weight.”  
  
With a groan I mumble, “I can’t move.”  
  
“Chloe. I can barely breathe as it is.”  
  
“God woman. You’re a hella nag.” I mutter and pull out of her as I use everything I can to roll off of her.  
  
I lie flat on my back and just stare at the ceiling in a daze, well until I hear Max chuckling next to me.  
  
Shifting my eyes to her I ask, “What are you laughing at dork?”  
  
“You, well that.”  
  
“That? What’s that?”  
  
“That.” She just says again.  
  
“Ugh, I’m not moving Maxi. I’m fucked.”  
  
Max suddenly jumps up and runs off. I roll my head to the side to see where she’s gone but she’s out of view, “What are you doing? And how the hell have you got so much energy?”  
  
She grins as she holds something behind her back and starts to walk up to me, “I’m going to show you what I’m talking about...”  
  
“Ugh, I can’t fuck yet. You’ll have to wait.” I cut in and watch her roll her eyes.  
  
Then as she stands at the foot of the bed she whips her camera out and snaps a photo of me.  
  
“Fuck Max. What the hell!”  
  
She just laughs at me of course as she hops down next to me.  
  
“You suck you dirty kink bitch.”  
  
“You love me.” She says with a sweet smile and leans down to give me a kiss.  
  
When she pulls back I retort trying for annoyed but not achieving it, “You’re hella lucky I do love you.”  
  
“Yeah I am.” She replies happily.  
  
“Stop with the mushy shit.”  
  
“No. I know you love it.”  
  
“I do not.” I grumble embarrassed because I really do.  
  
She just giggles and gives me another kiss. I can’t help smiling at her when she beams down at me with her dorky happy grin.  
  
“You’re such a nerd.”  
  
“Mmm yeah. And you think nerds are hot.”  
  
I raise my hand to her face and run my thumb over her lips, “I do. But only this one.”  
  
She blushes and mumbles embarrassed, “Stop it.” Which just makes me chuckle.  
  
I wrap my arms around her to bring her down to me, “Come on you can keep me warm. I need some hippie heat.”  
  
She snorts a laugh but snuggles into me and lets out a content sigh. I kiss her head and hold her a little tighter in my arms.  
  
As we lay here I suddenly see a photo being raised up to my face. I try to focus my eyes on it and as I do I see myself sprawled out wide on the bed with the blue dildo pointing up in all its glory.  
  
I laugh at the sight and Max does too as she lifts her head to look down at me, “You do know you’ve still got it on right?” And pings the end of it.  
  
I look down at myself and snicker, “Yeah I’m thinking about keeping it. I do look hella hot with a cock.”  
  
Max raises her eyebrow at me, “Please don’t. You would be so disgusting with one.”  
  
“Nah. I’d be the perfect girlfriend with a dick.”  
  
“Oh please. I would wake up to you slapping it across my face and rubbing it over me. And when you are naked you’d just constantly wave and wiggle it about thinking you were hilarious.”  
  
“Haha yeah, I kinda would. And I would definitely try and stick it in you all the time. And also make you hold it instead of my hand.”  
  
“See disgusting...” Max says amused and gives me a kiss, “But I don’t want you to have one because I really love your—" She doesn’t say it but just runs her fingers over my pussy making me shiver.  
  
“Mmm yeah you do. And you love it so hella good baby.”  
  
I wrap my arms tight and roll us over, “So, you ready for toy number two?”  
  
She chuckles, “I see someone has their energy back.”  
  
I nod, “Hella yes. We’ve still got hours of playtime left baby. And a box of toys to play with.”  
  
“Mmm yeah ok. But I’m on top and get to choose what. Deal?”  
  
I grin down at her, “Fuck yeah that’s a deal. The best deal ever.”


	3. Beg me!

I get up and pass Max the box then I start to take the harness off. I watch her sit up a little to pick something out as I wait with so much excitement and it’s almost killing me with the suspense.  
  
When she’s decided she pulls out two things. Hand and leg restraints and one of the vibrators, the really fast one.  
  
I’m pulsing already at the thought of her using these and when Max looks to me with a smirk and says with a stern tone, “Now on your back Chlo and spread ‘em.” I could cum right now.  
  
I grin so happy as I jump on the bed and spread my arms and legs out wide, “Mmm yeah, you gonna have your nasty way with me baby? Gonna make me pay for all the bad things I’ve done and all the times I teased you?”  
  
Max looks to me from sliding the straps under the head of the mattress and she has this dangerous smoldering look in her eyes.  
  
“Yes. You’re going to pay for every name you’ve called me," She starts cuffing my wrists and then my ankles as she speaks in this husky tone, “All those times you guilted me into doing something...” She kneels between my legs, “But most importantly, I’m going to make you pay for every time you teased me and made me wait to cum. You Chloe Price are in for a world of pain!” And she rakes her nails down my thighs as she bites me, then gives me a light slap.  
  
“Ahh shit! You’re gonna kill me, aren’t you?” I mutter a little scared but turned on as fuck at her right now, as I pull against my restraints. I can’t move though and they tighten and snap back like a bungie cord the more I struggle.  
  
“Haha you have no idea!”  
  
And now I’m hissing, moaning and shaking in pleasure when Max runs her tongue up my inner thigh with some bites thrown in. But she avoids my pussy and sucks the crease to the side of it instead, then travels up my stomach to my boobs and bites and tugs my nipples.

“Ahh f—uck yeah… mmm ke-keep yeah like—no no, Max, come on, don’t stop. Put your hella talented mouth back!” I growl with frustration, but then its gone when she presses her thigh into my pussy and puts hers on mine as she leans in and kisses me.

I’m moaning into the kiss and grinding her thigh hard, trying to get anything I can to release myself. I feel like I’m gonna combust if she doesn’t make me cum. But she keeps moving her thigh away from me, making me groan with so much frustration.  
  
“Fucking restraints!” I growl as I try to get free when she pulls back from the kiss and I try to follow her but can’t.

I narrow my eyes at her and her smirk but then clamp down on my lip, eyes rolling as she starts teasing me everywhere with her tongue and fingers, well apart from where I want it. I think I’ve actually lost my mind right now as she basically uses me as her play thing. Yet I’m actually very ok with it and I love this side of her. I do need her to basically discipline and praise me because I love it and I really do crave her approval. Not that I’d openly tell her that, but she knows because she does know me so well and I’ve never had to tell her what to do.

“You are so sexy when you’re angry Chlo.” She mumbles just above my pussy and I can feel her warm breath against me.

I scowl at her as I whine, “Argh Max! Stop teasing me and get on with it.”  
  
She starts laughing at me, “Oohh such anger. You not having fun Chloe?”  
  
“You wait until I get out of these, you little shit!”  
  
“My, how the tables have turned...” She leans in and runs her tongue up my slit making me groan, but then she just stops and comes up to my face teasing me again, “Do you want more?”  
  
I narrow my eyes at her, “Fuck you Max! Now shut up and hella fuck me.” I start growling in frustration and I think she is enjoying herself way too much for my liking. But if I’m honest, it’s fucking hot and I love it so much.  
  
I stop my whining though when she smirks and moves up my body to sit just under my boobs. I watch as she then runs her hand to her pussy and starts playing with her clit.  
  
I lick my lips and wrap my hands around my restraints, gripping tight as she pleasures herself, so close to me I can almost taste it.  
  
“Max, come on, you’re killing me right now!”  
  
“Mmm I haven’t even started Price.”  
  
I groan loudly but then moan when Max puts her fingers in my mouth and I get to taste her.  
  
“Do you like that Chlo?” She starts while rotating her hips and I suck her fingers off.

I feel her other hand travel down my stomach, “Do you like to taste me?”  
  
She takes her fingers out and I answer, “I love it, I fucking hella love it.” And then I’m moaning loud, body shaking as she starts to tease my clit.  
  
“Ahh yes yes Max mmm fuuck...” And I’m grinding madly against her fingers.  
  
“Does it feel good Chloe?”  
  
“Fuck yeah! So good. Mmm you’re incredible… Yeah keep going, ju, just—"  
  
But then she takes her hand away the bitch making me thrash and groan as she grabs my jaw, “Then beg me!” She demands all husky then moves back between my legs.  
  
I scowl at her, “Never gonna beg you… nev-nev— oh shit mmm...” I end shuddering and bite my lip as she gets the vibrator, switches it on and runs it over my thighs, so close to but past my damn pussy and up to my tits and on my nipples.  
  
“Don’t you want me to give you what you want Chlo?” She begins to ask with a slight pout in tone and starts to move the vibrator back down my stomach to my pussy, “I thought you loved me and you loved me touching you, pleasuring you. Don’t you want that, to make me happy?”  
  
“Oh god yes!”  
  
Max kisses just above my clit then looks up at me, “Then do what I said.”  
  
“FUCK! You’re a bitch… I need you Max, I need you so hella bad, like nothing else. Please fuck me, please show me how much you love me?” I beg desperately and think that I have definitely lost my mind.  
  
“Mmm see, that wasn’t so hard was it—"  
  
“MAX! Fuck me.” I cut in.  
  
She chuckles but moves the vibrator to my clit making my eyes roll, back arch and toes curl, “AAAHHH FUCK YES! YOU BEAUTIFUL BITCH!”  
  
I open my eyes panting and moaning, feeling Max move back up my body to her previous position at my tits, but keeps the vibrator against me.  
  
“You’re close, aren’t you Chlo?”  
  
“Y-yes. So, wow, so close Max. I want, no I need to feel you, touch your sexy body. I miss it. Untie me, I need you.”  
  
“Mmm no. I’m enjoying this too much. I love watching you turned on Chlo and struggling. You’re so beautiful.”  
  
She slips the vibrator further down to my entrance and I’m trying to buck my hips into it to get it inside me, but she just keeps it out of reach. 

So, I start begging, there is nothing else I can do, “Please baby—oohh shit Max, I hella need you! Make me cum please?”  
  
She leans down and kisses me as I feel her push it inside me slowly. And I’m screaming out, hips thrusting and restraints pulled so hard it’s painful but a good pain.  
  
She starts pumping it inside me as I ramble, “F-FUCK... I LOVE YOu so MUCh MAX... I want, want you to CUM on ME— PLEase I need to FEEL it, hear you scream MY NaME.”  
  
She smirks as she sits up again and uses her free hand to start pleasuring herself. My eyes are flicking fast between her face and hand to take her all in, watching her get off and feeling her juices on me.  
  
“Max, Max, Max — I’m gon— I’m gonna... UH UH aaahHHH—FUUCK YES MAX, YES YEEES...” I scream and thrash about madly as I cum.  
  
“You are so sexy when you cum Chlo— so hot... it turns me on so much.” Max moans and steps up the pace of her hand on herself and all I can reply is moans of yes and I love you like my brain has broken.  
  
While I’m still coming down from my climax and watching Max I start asking, “Need to take it out. I can’t, I can’t—" I abruptly stop talking though and my breathing comes in short stuttery breaths as I feel another one coming, “Wait, wait Max! Oh shit yeah, leave it.” I growl when she goes to pull it out but pushes back in with it and starts pumping again.  
  
“Yeah that’s it baby mmmm— yeah keep going, you hot little bitch... oh shit yes... fuck that beautiful little pussy of yours Max— fuck it hard for me, me wow...”  
  
“Chlo I’m going to, to Ahh mmm...” She moans loud and starts to shake.  
  
“Max, move—oh fuck — move up here and cum on my face baby. Sit that hella, hella fuck, sweet pussy and just cum over, yeah me... shit now be-fore before I blow.”  
  
“No. I’m not— not do—"  
  
“MAX, NOW BABY! COME ON, I NEED IT!” I shout as I’m about to crash.  
  
She mutters something but moves up to my head and leaves the vibrator going in me. I can see her hella beautiful dripping pussy and all her juices above me just before she lowers it to my wanting tongue.  
  
Max places one hand in my hair and the other on the wall as she grinds me and I go at her.  
  
We scream out together as she grips my hair tight and let’s out a flood of her cum. It pours down, all over my face making me moan even louder, mouth open wide to greedily drink it up.  
  
She lifts herself off my face a little, which is disappointing as she leans against the wall. We’re both panting still after that awesome orgasm but I’m wriggling about to try and get the thing out of me.  
  
“Max, please pull it out of me. I can’t take it any longer, fuck...”  
  
“Shit! Sorry Chlo.” She quickly moves and takes the vibrator out of me.  
  
I breathe out a big sigh of relief and just lie here still spread wide, not that I can do anything else being strapped down like I am.

I notice her get off the bed and bend down, “What are you doing? Untie me babe.”

She peers up at me and just replies, “No.” Then goes back to whatever she was doing.

With a frown I grumble, “Seriously Max, untie me!”

She doesn’t answer but stands up with her hands behind her back. I raise my eyebrow at her and the devious smirk she has, “What are you doing?”

“Close your eyes.”

“What, why?”

“Just close your eyes now Chloe.” She replies sternly and It’s actually really hot.

But I give her a frown, “Fine, I’ll do it but only because I’ve allowed you to boss me about. Not because I like it.”

I watch her roll her eyes at me as I close mine and hear her say, “Why no, of course not Chlo. You don’t beg at all do you and it certainly doesn’t turn you on when I take charge of you, does it?”

I can feel myself blush a little at her words and how true they are. I go to open my eyes but something is suddenly placed over them and tied round my head. I then remember the blindfold I got which has me nervous but also excited.

It’s a little disconcerting not knowing what is going to happen to me. Every sound has me slightly on edge and Max isn’t saying anything to me yet. But she is hovering above me right now I know that and looking down at me I think.

“Hey Max, what are you—” I start but stop when I feel her fingers slowly begin to caress over my body.

I hum pleased at her soft touches and shiver feeling my body buzz and goosebumps form all over. She leans in and runs her tongue up my neck before she kisses me, then nips my bottom lip and pulls back, making me whine as I try to move forward to capture her sweet lips again.

“Mmm you look so sexy all tied up Chlo. So vulnerable and unable to do anything.”

“Yeah ‘cos you know I’d kick your ass and dominate you if I wasn’t tied up.”

I hear her laugh as she takes my nipples and tweaks them making me hiss and my back arch, “Chloe you may like to think you’re all hard and the dominate one. But we both know you love following me and when I get aggressive with you, I can see what it does to you.”

“I, I… that’s…” I start to stutter wanting to tell her but stop to let it fall into nothing.

But she runs her hand down the side of my face and asks, “You what Chloe, tell me?”

I can feel my cheeks blushing madly right now, knowing what I want to say but the words are struggling to come out. But Max starts to kiss me all soft and slow as her hand begins to travel down my body.

“Come on, tell me Chlo?” She mumbles against my lips and pauses all of her movements.

I lick my lips and take a breath before I quietly answer, “I love it when you take charge of me, I love it so much. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere Max, forever… please, I need you to dominate me, punish me and make me your bitch.”

There is complete silence after I say that and Max isn’t moving either. I’m feeling so embarrassed and wish I hadn’t said anything but I suddenly feel her lean into my ear and then she says in such a caring tone, “If you want me to stop or you don’t like something then say 2019. Ok?”

The date and her checking with me makes me smile as I reply, “I trust you completely Max. I love you.”

“Mmm good and I love you too. But for now…” She doesn’t finish and then there is silence again and no movement.

I start breathing a little faster not knowing what she is going to do and not being able to see heightens this. But then I feel her hand run up my chest to my neck and hold, not too tight but I’m wondering what she is going to do next before she starts to kiss me, a more aggressive kiss than before.

I begin breathing heavily with moans and this feeling is starting to build inside me. I can’t really describe it because it’s new, different, but it is very much welcome as her hand tightens a little more around my neck with some hard squeezes of my boob.

Her hand leaves my neck only to be replaced with her mouth. I can’t help whimpering as she teases my skin with her teeth and tongue. She tilts my head to the side and then sinks her teeth in and begins to suck hard as her hand moves to my pussy and starts to tease me.

“Fuck, you’re so good babe! The hella best and turn me, yeah, turn—” I abruptly stop when all pleasure is taken away from me.

Now she’s gone, moving off me and the bed which has me growling and whining with frustration. 

I can hear her doing something but I don’t know what. But then I suddenly hear the sound of her camera go off a few times.

“Ugh, Max, what the hell! You—”

“You shush…” She cuts in with this really stern tone as she rakes her nails down my chest and it’s really hot and has me biting my lip, “Now you are going to be quiet unless I say otherwise and do what you are told.”

“Wha—”

“What did I just tell you Chloe?” She cuts in and tweaks my nipple.

I hiss with a moan, “Argh, fuck… Mmm ok ok.”

“Good girl.” She says pleased and strokes my cheek softly as she kisses me.

It’s really nice and I can feel that something start to stir in me again, building up, just like it always does when she takes charge. I am always craving her approval, needing her to tell me I’ve done good, out of the bedroom and in it. We’ve sort of done it in the bedroom just not gone too far. Yet she sounds different this time, like she is going all out and she knows how much I really do love her taking charge of me and I know how much she loves doing it.

“Now, I will untie you soon, but if you touch me or do anything, I don’t tell you you can, then I’ll stop, you’ll be punished and you will go without for however long I’m satisfied with. Are we clear Chloe?”

I nod slowly but it’s obviously not good enough because she jumps on me and takes my jaw, “If I ask you a question then you answer me!?”

“Yes Max, yes.”

“Mmm good.”

She then gets off me again and I almost can’t take it right now feeling so turned on, throbbing and dripping wet as this deep burning arousal stirs inside me. It’s like something is about to break, burst out of me in the most beautifully and explosive way possible.

“Babe, come on—"

“Chloe! I won’t tell you again.” She growls with a slap to my thigh that has me pulsing and my gut roll.

“Sorry Max. Just please, I need you so much.”

She laughs in this proud tone, “Mmm I do love it when you beg me Chlo...” I start squirming a little as she teases my pussy and bite down on my lip to reframe from screaming out.

“Did I tell you to be quiet?”

“You didn’t tell me to not be.” I retort with a growl in tone, knowing it will get her angry and rile her up.

Which it does as she presses on my clit, “Are you getting smart with me? Do I need to leave you like this for you to understand how this works?” And then she nips my inner thigh.

“Argh fuck Max! No, I’m not. Just please babe, I can’t take it, I hella need it, you to release me before I explode.”

She laughs teasingly, “That’s the idea.”

I growl and pull hard against my restraints, but then I’m moaning again when I feel her start to circle my entrance.

“Shit fuck god! Please go inside me babe!”

She begins to slide one finger inside me at an agonizingly slow pace and it’s maddening as she says, “You really are the most beautiful person Chlo.” She kisses my clit between words and I’m whimpering as I move my hips and try to get her to fuck me like I know she can, “I love you so much Chloe Price.”

“I love, I love you too Max. I—" I stop talking and almost want to cry when she takes her finger out of me and I feel her move away.

“Fuck Max! What—"

“Shh Chlo...” she whispers as I feel her push something inside me, the strapless dildo I’m sure, making me give a deep guttural moan.

She then places her thighs either side of me and her hands hold my waist. I feel her lower herself down on me with a moaned, “Ahh mmm...” and her nails dig into me.

“Fuck yeah baby!” I moan myself feeling it push into me more.

She starts to move herself back and forth, sometimes rotating those sweet little hips of hers, at a slow steady pace. Her hands slide up to my tits and she begins to move harder against me. Breathing starting to climb as the pleasure builds and my hips roll, both meeting perfectly like we always do. It’s as if we’re dancing together, our rhythm from the start seamless, never needing to tell the other how we need something. I’ve never had that before with anyone, always frustrated with how I couldn’t reach anything and falling a long way short of what I could give myself alone. So, I just gave up on it and got the hell out of there as quick as. But not with Max, never once with Max. Right at the beginning, our first-time together she gave me what no-one else ever could and she has got even better at it, if that’s actually possible. She really is part of me, like my actual soul and gives me life.

I snap my attention back to Max when asks, “Mmm, does that feel nice Chlo? Do you like it, feeling me fuck you, pleasing you in this way?”

“Ye-yeah, oh yeah I do, so much baby. I wish I could see your beautiful, perfect face mmm yeah, right now. I miss it. Just like your body, touching it and pleasuring you.”

She starts to give some louder breathy moans as she says, “Keep going, talking, telling me what you’re doing to me, how much you need and want to touch me.”

With a few deep moans, feeling close to my reward and knowing Max is too I tell her, “My fingers are trailing, gliding over every contour, every inch of your stunning, flawless body…” As I talk Max wanders her fingers over my skin to do what I’m saying, “Memorizing all of you and relish—mmm fuck, relishing everything about you… just how grateful they, I am for you. How you made me whole, my life start again the day you came back to me…”

She’s moaning breathlessly with me, enticing my excitement out just right, like she always does.

“Uh ahh keep going Chlo, tell me more…”

“Mmm yeah… c-can you feel it, oh wow Max… can you feel my tongue moving, edging closer to your beautiful pussy?”

“Yes, yes mmm yeah, I can feel it, oh I can feel it Chloe…” Max moans and pants as the rhythm of her hips speeds up and she has me groaning, back starting to arch as I’m about to blow. 

“Oh yeah, I’m there baby, I’m there. I can taste you, fuck yes, you taste so hella good…”

We both moan out in unison, cummin’ together and I feel her warm liquid mingling with mine. It’s so hella hot…

Max starts to slow her movements down until she’s barely moving.

“Mmm fuck that was so good baby. And even though I couldn’t see you it was like I could.”

She chuckles, “Yeah, you created quite the vivid image for me too.”

“So, you gonna untie me now?”

“No.” She simply replies.

I frown, “Come on babe, I can barely feel my arms and legs anymore.”

She takes the dildo out of me as she asks, “Safe-word, are we using it?”

With a huff I answer, “No.” Because I want more and she knows it. As is evident with her teasing laugh.

She then moves and I feel the bed dip around my head before her lips are pressed to mine, but she is the wrong way around.

I think I know what she’s going to do as I feel her start to move along my body with kisses and licks towards my pussy.

I lick my lips with anticipation and want this stupid blindfold off so I can see her pretty little pussy above me. It has me salivating at just the smell of her.

“Max, babe, take the blindfold off, please? I want to see you.”

She doesn’t answer me so I try again with even more of a begging tone, “Please baby, please let me see? I’ve been good for you.”

I hear her, “Mmm.” And then she moves around on me slightly before her fingers stroke softly over the side of my face, “I guess you have been good.”

“Yeah I have.” I reply as she pulls the blindfold off.

I blink a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the light before they focus on Max’s pretty smiling face above me. I feel myself smiling back as she leans down to kiss me. But then she’s gone, back to her previous position and I’m licking my lips again when her sweet sweet pussy above me.

“Mmm you’re so wet and dripping for me. I’m gonna make you my bitch again when I’m out of these.” I pull against my restraints.

But then I hiss as she drags her nails hard up my thigh, “If you carry on that talk I’ll stop!”

“Mmm ok ok, you’re the boss!”

“Yes, I am and don’t you forget it.”

“Nev-never OH fuck Max! Ah yeah that’s it baby, hella fuck me, wow, with your beautiful tongue.” I moan loud and start to tremble as she begins to lick me and tease my pussy and entrance in all the right places with her fingers and tongue.

I raise my head and bring my tongue out and try to lick her pussy dying to taste her, pleasure her. As much as I love her doing me, pleasing her turns me on even more.

“Max, Max please... FU-CK WOW you’re so good... sit babe, come on let me make YOu cUm. I need to plEAse you.”

Barely the words have finished leaving my mouth and she does exactly what I asked and sits on my face. And now I’m moaning in absolute heaven as she lowers herself to my ready and waiting tongue. Then I’m screaming into her, hips bucking when she pushes two fingers into me.

We’re both moaning into each other, grinding fast. And I can feel it coming as Max steps up the pace of her tongue and thrusts hard inside me, hitting my g-spot every time. And with the added pleasure of her taste, smell and sitting on me, it’s just fucking beautiful.

It doesn’t take long until my orgasm hits me. My eyes roll, back arching and toes curling as I’m screaming into her.

I have barely finished panting out the remnants of my climax when Max pulls out of me and takes her pussy away from my mouth, not even letting me finish her off.

“Max, what are doing? Let me make you cum.”

“Shush, in a minute. Now, you are going to not touch me or do anything I don’t tell you. I’m going to unto you Chloe—"

“Mmm yeah you are. And I’m gonna—"

“You are going to keep this,” she covers my mouth with her hand, “Shut! Because I didn’t tell you to talk, did I? And these off me.” She ends by squeezing my hands.

I kind of don’t know if I’m supposed to answer or not, even though my body is screaming at me to retort.

But my thought is answered when Max grabs my jaw with one hand and rakes her nails down my chest with the other.

“That was a question. Don’t keep making me repeat myself!”

“Ah yeah! Anything you want Max.” I answer with a hiss.

She smiles and strokes the backs of her fingers down my cheek, “Mmm good. I do love being in charge of you.”

“I might actually love you taking charge of me too. So, you’re hella lucky.”

Max hums with a happy sounding, “Extremely.” As she undoes my restraints.  
  
As soon as the last cuff is undone my first instinct is to lurch forward and tackle her to the mattress. But instead I use all my strength to not move and wait to see what she tells me to do.

“Very good Chloe. You do have some self-control.”

I narrow my eyes but bite down on my tongue to not retort anything.

“Turn over onto your stomach, face to the mattress.” Max suddenly says as she looks to me.

I’m trying to not grin when she tells me what to do and keep my pissed façade up. But it’s so hard and she knows it is all an act, she is the only one I can’t fool.

So, I turn over onto my stomach as asked and keep my head face down. Max spreads my legs open and settles herself between them. She begins to very lightly glide her fingers up the backs of my thighs, then caresses my ass cheeks.

I shiver in pleasure with breathy moans into the sheets and grip them when I feel her warm soft breath blowing gently over my skin.

“You are so beautiful Chloe, every inch a masterpiece. There has never been anything, anyone as flawless as perfect as you...” she trails warm loving kisses over my back leaving these little sparks of electricity behind, “It is a privilege to get to even look upon you let alone touch you. I shouldn’t even have your friendship after leaving you. But to have your love? I’m not worthy of it, you and all you are.”

I feel so aroused but so teary too as I’m very quick to tell her, “You are Max, you are. God you couldn’t be anymore of perfection if you tried. You are everything I’ve ever wanted and so, so much more. I’m inadequate, nothing without you next to me, a husk of emptiness, a shattered existence. Please don’t ever let me go again, don’t leave me behind?”

Max leans into my ear and whispers, “I will never, ever let you go. Wherever I am you’ll be right there with me and by my side. I’m all yours.”

“Mmm yeah forever Max. M-mine aahh you’ll always mine...” I moan a little louder as she kisses and sucks the nape of my neck with nails raked down my back.

My breathing begins to quicken, heart rate elevating when she starts to tease my pussy and ass, with bites licks and delicate fingers.

“Uh uh ohh that’s nice... mmm harder Max, please?”

I’m groaning now and can’t help lifting my ass up into her when I feel her tease my asshole.

But then I gasp with this weird almost squeal sounding moan when Max gives my ass-cheek a slap.

“A-again!” I beg and basically present my ass to her.

I feel her hand just rest on my cheek like she is not sure what to do or whether she should. So, I move onto my hands and knees then arch my back so my ass is pointing up towards her.

“Please do it again Max, hella spank me, discipline me and show me I’m yours.”

There is silence for a moment before she delicately glides her fingertips over my ass and leaves a lingering kiss on each cheek. She stills all movement and there is a silence again and I bite my lip in anticipation. It’s almost killing me right now, the waiting and not knowing if she’s going to.

“I love you so much Chloe.”

I open my mouth to tell her the same, but instead this weird noise bubbles up my throat and falls out in a shriek when she slaps my ass. There is this strange feeling starting to coil deep inside my lower gut something I haven’t felt before.

I lick my lips as Max starts, “Are you—"

But I cut her off, “Do it again and fuck me Max! Show me.”

I feel the mattress move and dip behind me and then I hear her quietly gasp. I bite my lip with a deliciously overwhelming anticipation when she nudges my legs wider.

She rakes her nails down my back making me hiss as I feel the tip of what must be a dildo, maybe the strapless press to my entrance.

I’m salivating, pussy aching for her to pound me senseless. So, I just wait, wait and silently beg her release me soon.

Oh, but then it comes with a harsh slap to my ass, “Ah uh fuck yes!” I moan sheets gripped tight in my fists.

Max places a hand on my hip and the other gives another slap as she enters me and enters me hard, “OH WOW! Yes, yes babe fuck me hard!” I moan loud as she pounds into me and I feel my pussy stretch and burn deliciously so.

I fall forward onto my forearms face pressed to the mattress as I mewl into it.

Max steps up the pace with her thrusts and slaps my ass, “I love having sex-god sex with you Chloe... bEIng this close and making YOu happy...” she is panting and grunting as her hand reaches round to my clit, “You and mmm me forever...”

I rise back up the feeling inside me about to break, snap and shatter into something I’ve never felt before.

“You’re mi-mine always FUCK always been mine... SAY IT?! TeLL ME...” I scream as I sit up straight reach behind to her head and thread my fingers through her hair and coax her to my neck.

She keeps her thrusts going, her finger stimulating my clit as she uses her other hand to play with my nipple.

“I have and will always will be yours.” She moans then bites down into my neck and sucks hard.

Everything she is doing is all too much for me to handle as that burning, coiling in my gut snaps and I’m screaming, “OOOHH MAX MAX I’M CUMMIN I MAAAX...”

I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard or so much before as my whole body feels lit on fire and shakes against her.

With my strength gone I fall down to the mattress with a groan feeling the dildo pulled out in the process.

I close my eyes and try to calm myself down as my whole entire body buzz’s and throbs like I’m still being fucked.

Max lays down on top of me and slowly caresses her fingers over me and through my hair with affectionate kisses to my neck and cheek.

“Are you ok?” She asks quietly.

I hum and shift so I can turn over and wrap my arms around her. I smile at her smiling down at me as she leans in to press her lips to mine.

When she pulls back, I run my fingers through her hair, “You are one hella beautiful bitch. I’m still gonna get you back but that was absolutely awesome Max. What the hell did you just do to me?!”

She chuckles, “Mmm yeah that was fun. Especially seeing you like that so frustrated but unable to do anything. I’m definitely going to do that to you again.”

I smirk or try to at least but I think I’m just giving her a dopey grin as I tell her, “Fuck yeah you are! You’re incredible and I can’t get enough of you.”

With a proud smile she gives me a small tender kiss then snuggles into my neck. I sigh so content and relaxed and hold her tighter as I let out a yawn feeling quite tired and my eyes heavy. 

I place a kiss to the side of her head and close my eyes as I quietly say, “I love you Max…”


End file.
